


Her Captain's Quarters

by 13thSpider



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Closeted Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Historical, Historical LGBTQ, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Trans Female Character, Trans Lesbian, Transgender, trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSpider/pseuds/13thSpider
Summary: The most famous redheaded pirate in the world has a secret late-night tryst with her mysterious captain





	Her Captain's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unusual work for me, but it's something I was inspired to write last weekend and has been kicking around in my brain ever since. I'm posting this draft version of it here as something almost akin to a proof of concept for the idea. If it is interesting enough to people or if the idea lingers in my brain, I may expand it into a longer work because I love the idea of it. 
> 
> It's a departure for me on AO3 because I'm barely attaching it to a known IP, I mostly used the redhead/Redd from the ride in this because it came to me as a silly idea and I decided to just go for it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Redd wasn’t sure exactly what time it was by the time she made her way back to the familiar door of her captain’s quarters. The sun had set hours earlier, most of the crew of the Merry Morgen had either found their ways back to their bunks or had simply passed out on the decks, aided in their slumber by the casks or rum they had ‘acquired’ at their recent stop in Puerto Dorado. Only a few night’s watchmen still manned their post, though Redd expected the lot of them to be too drunk to be effective at this point. It was up to isolating hills and natural caves leading their favorite hiding spot to keep them safe from discovery tonight. 

Despite the obvious risk to their cargo, not to mention their freedom from the eyes of the law, this served Redd’s own interests just fine. The fewer eyes focused on the goings-on of the ship, the fewer crewmates to ask questions about yet another late night sojourn in the captain’s quarters. They had become more and more frequent lately, and while Redd knew that members of the crew likely had enough suspicions to raise an eyebrow or two, she wasn’t quite ready for it to become open knowledge. Redd had already had to deal with more than her share of comments about women serving on ships as it was. She feared more what it would mean for her captain, should it get out. A quick thumbing across the scar on her back left shoulder was a keen reminder of the chaos that could break out if a crew lost respect for their captain. 

The lantern illuminated the curtains on the port side window of the captain’s quarters, signaling to Redd that her entry was welcome and desired. Making one last look around the deck to ensure she wasn’t being watched, she knocked twice on the door and waited for the captain to give the three knocks back from her table before she opened it. Slipping inside, she locked it behind her. It was a simple enough system but had served them well since their trysts first began. 

In the dim light of the lantern, she could see that the captain had already begun getting ready for her arrival. Redd recognized her dress immediately, having seen it naught but a day earlier among the goods that had once belonged to the mayor’s wife. It looked much more appealing on the captain, who was in the process of tying the laces on the front, over her corset. Also among the goods they’d liberated from Puerto Dorado was a supply of makeup, which the captain had been busy with prior to Redd’s arrival. Her eyes were a smokey hue as they caught the light when her gaze turned to meet Redd’s and though they were quite alluring, Redd found herself momentarily reminded of another captain from her past. 

The captain’s excitement was palpable. She’d filled two steel cups, not with the same rum the rest of the crew, and Redd let’s be honest, had been indulging all evening, but with dark red wine. It wasn’t business as usual between them tonight. Spread out on the table next to their cups were maps, and documents, all marked up with notes made in ink from the captain’s quill, some in codes even Redd hadn’t been trusted with yet. 

“I think we’re close, Redd.” The captain said, her eyes following Redd’s gaze. “After all these years of searching, I think I may have finally found the location of Lir’s Fiddle.” Redd felt the air in her own throat choke up a bit as the captain said its name. It was the legends of the fiddle that had drawn Redd and the captain closer, not long after they had accidentally met in a Tortuga brothel and begun the relationship that would lead to Redd joining the Merry Morgan’s crew. In pillow talk when the captain had first told her about the fiddle. Supposedly lost a hundred years prior, the fiddle was said to be imbued with some sort of magic from the sea, with the ability to grant a wish at the heart of the person who played it. She knew her search had been a long one, predating even Redd’s own time as a pirate, predating in the days when she lived on the other side of the looting auctioneer’s block in Puerto Dorado. The legends of Lir’s Fiddle had drawn the captain to the sea, to begin with. And now scrawled out on her table were pieces of maps, letters, pages torn from books, and even etched trinkets. Each a piece in an elaborate puzzle that the captain had put deciphered and put together, pointing her at last to a destination. 

As Redd moved to get a closer look at the table’s goodies, the captain playfully pulled her towards herself, falling backward into a chair, bringing Redd with her. The pewter mugs wobbled but managed to stay standing, holding on to their drops of precious wine, and more importantly not risking stains on the clues to the fiddle’s existence. The captain drew Redd in for a kiss, before losing herself to her smirk again. Redd reached over to the mugs, taking one for herself and handing the other to the captain. They clanked each other’s mugs against each other in celebration before taking a sip. Noticing a drop of wine on her captain’s freshly painted lips, Redd leaned forward again, opening her mouth gently against the captain’s lip and licking at the wine. 

“If we stay here much longer, captain, we may make a mess of your treasure map,” Redd whispered. She set her mug down and stood, placing a hand out to help the captain to her feet, leading her to the bed. Redd allowed herself to fall back onto it, leaving room for her captain to climb on top, straddling her between her legs. It was more difficult than normal, the elaborate petticoats of the acquired fancy dress were not made for this type of maneuver, but after a fair bit of scooching around and pulling on folded fabric, the two women found their way. 

Redd pulled the captain in for another kiss, as she began to pull on the string on the bodice of the dress. It looked pretty but she couldn’t have the bloody thing getting in her way all night. The captain leaned back, allowing her lover to loosen the dress and slide it off of her. She stood from the bed, giving Redd the momentum she needed to take the garment all the way down to the floor, allowing the captain, now down to just her corset and some finely patterned stockings, to climb back on top of her with much greater ease. 

Redd flipped the captain over onto the bed, loosening her own, much easier to manage red velvet dress and tossing it aside along with her boots. She now took her own place on top, grinding up against the captain, starting slow at first but very deliberately upping the pace into the grind she had been perfecting over the months since the captain first began leaving a candle in the window. Like clockwork, the captain pulled her knees to her own chest, spreading her legs out and then wrapping them around Redd’s thighs pulling her closer to her, with the backs of her calves propelling her partner’s thrusts towards her. Redd knew her captain had a thing for this position, she could hear it in the way her voice changed as she began to move up and down against her. She could feel the captain’s thighs tighten as she pulled Redd towards her in her thrusts. They found their rhythm in very little time at all, as the captain reached to grab a pillow to cover her face, trying as hard as she could to muffle the sounds as she began to react to Redd’s grinding. Redd felt the telltale signs of her successful work as she rode her captain, refusing to relent after just one victory. Despite the captain’s pleas for mercy, her whispers that it was too much and she was spent, Redd continued her thrusts, knowing x would mark the spot, again and again, this night. 

Only when she had herself good and ready for what was next would she finally move from her spot. She slid what remained of her own undergarments down past her knees as she pushed the captain’s legs aside and slid herself up against her body. Placing her knees next to both of the captain’s ears, she lowered herself down to her favorite spot and let the captain begin doing her work. 

It had taken the captain a little bit of time after their first few encounters to get the hang of how to best please Redd, but with a little training and lot of practice was becoming a pro. As Redd grasped the posts on the captain’s bed to steady herself while her partner’s tongue did its magic, she found herself lamenting that despite all this time, and her many enthusiastic offers, the captain had never allowed her to reciprocate. Redd had reassured her many times that she was game for it but the captain swore it was about her own issues and not Redd’s. Redd’s thoughts drifted to the maps laying on her captain’s table, and the hope that maybe if she truly had unlocked its secrets then--

Any thoughts that Redd had suddenly found no space in her brain as the captain found her spot. Grabbing the same pillow her lover had just used to muffle her own screams of ecstasy, Red shoved it into her face, grasping each side and practically wrapping it around her head to silence her shouts as the captain, continued her campaign, as mercilessly unrelenting as Redd has been to her just a short while earlier. Letting go of one side of the pillow, Redd’s hand involuntarily smacked the side of the bed and she felt the muscles on the inside of her left thigh cramp up with tension. The captain wasn’t finished quite yet though, and Redd found herself needing the pillow a few more times before, exhausted, she pulled herself off the other woman’s face and collapsed beside her in bed, melting into a thousand more kisses. 

***

Redd always hated the next morning, waking up back in her own bunk below decks rather than next to her captain, even if it was her decision to keep up the appearances. She roused herself enough to pull her clothes on and seek out some of the coffee, also ‘found’ during their most recent raid, which helped her with both the grogginess and the hangover from the rum and wine combo of the night. 

The Merry Morgen was a flurry of activity. Crewmen were already at work raising anchor and preparing the ship to leave their secure little hiding spot. Rumors were flying as to their next destination, but one thing was known to the whole crew. The captain had found something and they were heading off to find it. 

“Miss Redd, kind of you to be joining us today,” the first mate said to her as she emerged, preparing to get to work herself. 

“Ah, leave her alone, Mister Wyatt” the captain responded, standing next to the helm, delivering coordinates. “She had a long night.” 

“Aye aye captain sir, I’m sure she did in that,” Wyatt responded. If he winked it was all in his voice, “But I’m sure you’ll agree that we can’t be going light on her just because she’s the only woman on board.” 

“I’m sure that’s not the case,” the captain responded, the very beginning of a smirk showing in the corner of his face to indicate the double meaning of his comment. “Now stop hassling Redd and let her get to work.” 

It felt weird for Redd now to refer to the captain as he and him, even though she knew she had to. There was no telling what this crew, what any crew for that matter, would do if they knew what really went on in the captain’s quarters at night. As hard as it was for Redd to hide her growing love for her captain, even harder was how much she had to keep pretending that the woman she found every time the lantern lit the curtains of her quarters wasn’t there behind every comment, every look, every decision the captain made during the harsh light of the Caribbean sun as well. In just a few months of stolen moments late-night rendezvous, Redd knew just how heavy a burden her captain was carrying with her all these years, why the promise Lir’s Fiddle had drawn her to the sea to begin with. Redd made an oath to herself that she would stop at nothing to help the captain make her wish, so that maybe someday both women could stand together in the sun.


End file.
